


Dime Piece

by subak



Series: The Seven Sins of Juncheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, ITS NOT THE FLUFFIEST BUT LIKE ITS NOT ANGST OR ANYTHING, M/M, This is a mess thats what this is, i guess?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak/pseuds/subak
Summary: Seungcheol wants everything.Including Junhui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greed  
> \ˈgrēd\ | n   
> : a selfish and excessive desire for more of something (as money) than is needed

When Seungcheol wants something, he _wants_ it.

Something inside him stirs. It makes his heart skip a beat and a wave of possessiveness washes over him. For that brief moment, he sees nothing but the object he wants. Nothing can stop him. Seungcheol is even amazed at himself. He’s surprised at the lengths he goes through to satisfy the beast within him; that same beast that craves for control and fulfillment.

Maybe that’s why he’s so greedy, so he can feel control over _something_ in his life. Even if it’s for a brief second, every bit of relief Seungcheol feels from being able to own something he has been eyeing for is worth it. It’s like a breath Seungcheol doesn’t know he’s been holding until he exhales.

His greed only went as far as objects.

Clothes, shoes, electronics, accessories, art pieces.

Seungcheol doesn’t know when it started, this need to own everything, but he believes it had something to do with his past. Not being able to buy even the simplest toy when he was younger to suddenly being able to afford anything and everything certainly changed his life.

He no longer had to think twice before buying something. He would take one look at an item and if the beast within was pleased with what he was looking at, it was his. The feeling of being able to buy whatever his heart desired was enough for Seungcheol. It had an even lasting effect when Seungcheol could buy something no one else could. That was a completely different feeling. The feeling of being able to afford an item that only a fraction of the population can sent a tingle down Seungcheol’s spine and a curve to his lips. He was selfish and he knew it.

Of course, greed has it’s downfalls.

Seungcheol had a few friends, all which he could count on one hand. He had learned as time gone by, that money was not the solution to every equation and there were only so many things he could buy. He learned while humans did enjoy the pleasure of receiving, there were only so many things they could want. Money could not buy relationships and emotions, especially love.

_Love._

Something Seungcheol wanted but could never afford. The idea of having a companion did not strike him as appealing. He couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with someone, who he truly wasn’t invested in. Love was so foolish. They cause people to bring out their inner selves and it’s the only emotion that can bring them both joy and pain. Seungcheol did not want love. He didn’t need love. He only needed satisfaction and only satisfaction.

Until he met Junhui.

Seungcheol meeting Junhui was by complete chance. He was invited to a charity dinner, where representatives tried to convince the dinner guests why they needed money and how it would benefit their work. Seungcheol was never a fan of charity dinners. It was an excuse for people to hassle the rich and knowing them, it was just another way for them to feel validated.

Junhui was working for a charity that provided kids in need with clean water. He was different from all the others and Seungcheol knew right away. He didn’t harass the guests and overwhelm them with information about his charity. Instead, he approached everyone with a soft smile and a handshake, kindly explaining the purpose of his charity. Never once did Junhui force the guests into donating. When they declined, Junhui would nod and excuse himself, refusing to take up any more of their precious time. When they expressed their interest in his charity, Junhui’s eyes would light up and he would bow, graciously thanking them for their help. He was so genuine and Seungcheol could tell Junhui was sincere.

Maybe that’s what drew him in. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stop himself from walking towards Junhui.

“You’re Junhui, right?” Seungcheol asked him, when Junhui was free from the couple he was talking to. “I’m interested in your charity.”

Junhui cocked his eyebrow before his lips quirked up. “Really? It’s not often people approach me about my work.”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I heard from some of the other guests that you were trying to provide clean water for kids. It’s a good cause. I want to make a donation.”

Junhui didn’t say anything. He looked at Seungcheol with an unreadable expression and a small smile on his face. Before Seungcheol could say anything, Junhui let out a small chuckle and shook his head. “You’re not like what people make you out to be.”

Seungcheol frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“I know you,” Junhui grinned. “You’re Choi Seungcheol. CEO to one of the biggest publishing company in Seoul. Known for your hardwork and determination, but also your greed. You’re praised for your good looks and work ethics, but also looked down upon for this never-ending desire to want to own everything. I’m surprised someone like you is interested in my charity.”

Seungcheol feels his face warm up and he clear his throat. Junhui is watching him with amusement as he tilts his wine glass back. “Well you’re not wrong, but I do mean it when I say I want to make a donation.”

Junhui lets out a hum. “I won’t deny your donation, Mr. Choi.” Seungcheol grimaces at the formality. “But I can’t help but to feel like you’re interested in something else.”

“I am,” Seungcheol says. “You.”

Junhui is taken aback. He turns to look around the hall, in fear of someone overhearing their conversation. When Junhui’s eyes land back onto Seungcheol’s face, he’s smirking. Junhui can’t formulate a response because Seungcheol takes one step and it closes the distance between them.

“You’re right, I am greedy,” Seungcheol murmurs, his deep tone sending shivers down Junhui’s spine. “When I see something, I want it and I’ll do whatever it takes to get it.” Seungcheol pulls away to reach into his inner coat pocket. He pulls out his chequebook and makes a few scribbles before tearing the page and giving it to Junhui.

Junhui accepts the cheque with trembling fingers and he could only marvel at the number of zeros Seungcheol had written. His eyes move from the cheque to Seungcheol, who has returned to his original position. His hands are in his pockets and he smiles at Junhui expectantly.

This time it’s Junhui’s turn to move into Seungcheol’s person space. He’s close enough to smell the cologne Seungcheol is wearing and Junhui knows it will be a scent he’ll never forget.

“Thank you for the donation,” Junhui says into Seungcheol’s ear. “If you think this cheque is enough to woo me, you got a long way to go. I look forward to seeing you, _Seungcheol._ ”

Junhui steps back until he can see Seungcheol’s face and for a brief second, Seungcheol thinks he’s going to kiss him.

He doesn’t.

Instead, Junhui folds the cheque neatly and tucks it into the front pocket of his blazer. He smiles at Seungcheol before bowing and then he’s gone. Seungcheol’s eyes never leave Junhui’s retreating back and he hopes that he’ll turn around to at least to acknowledge Seungcheol’s existence.

When Junhui is out of sight and Seungcheol is only left with his thoughts, his hands dive into the front pocket of his jacket only to meet the edges of a business card. Seungcheol takes out the card and smiles automatically at the name he sees.

He tucks the card into his coat pocket along with his chequebook and he exits the dining hall, thoughts filled with Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii.  
> This was a bad idea but I'm gonna attempt to write the seven deadliest sins for Juncheol because I have nothing else better to do apparently. If you're interested, please stick around!! This will be good!!!  
> This series is dedicated to all my fellow Juncheol shippers.  
> Stay strong, guys.


End file.
